Snuggle
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Sometimes all a person needs is a good snuggle. Royai Fiction for 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye


**Snuggle**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot Fic for 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fiction. I do own my ideas, Maes, and Maeve Mustang. Don't swipe my plots. **

**AN: 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye requested a cute oneshot with Roy and Riza married or with kids. Here it is. **

**You might recognize Maes and Maeve from my story, Does Daddy Love Mommy. You'll be seeing a lot more of the two cuties in my writing in the future. **

**Note: Bad grammar from the kids was intentional. **

* * *

**Snuggle**

Roy buried his face in his wife's hair to shield his eyes from the thin lines of light seeping through the blinds on the windows. He took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of sunflowers and lilacs that made up the scent of her shampoo. He squeezed his arms around her tighter, his body intending to go back to sleep. Today was one of the few times they both had time off and he wanted to treasure it, and part of the treasuring process meant sleeping later than usual.

He listened at the pitter-patter of raindrops pecking on the roof and Riza's steady breathing, the two sounds so different yet going together in a peaceful pattern enough to draw him back into the land of dreams. A subtle smile painted across his lips and he cuddled closer to his wife. Much to his surprise, she turned and snuggled against his chest. Then her leg crossed over the top of both his, and her arms moved to wrap around him. It was a sleeping position he often took, so him assuming the proverbial role of a giant teddy bear was a change. He remembered once, when Maes was alive, he'd cuddled her like this in one of the sleep rooms. He still had the photograph.

He rested his cheek against the top of her head, and was about to drift off into sleep when he heard two childish giggles. He raised his head toward the sound, which was coming from the foot of the bed, and couldn't keep a grin from coming to his lips. Their twins, Maes and Maeve, stood there smiling at him. Their hair was still messy from sleeping and they were still in their night clothing, but they were wide-awake and, as usual, energetic. They clearly got their bright and early morning personality from Riza.

"Just why are you two laughing?" he questioned, his voice containing the typical tone of someone who just woke up, but mixed with an amused, affectionate lilt.

"Mommy thinks daddy is a teddy bear!" Maeve said then followed with a round of giggles.

Roy chuckled. "That she does."

"Does Daddy like being a Teddy Bear?" Maes asked. "It don't look very comfy."

"It's very nice," Roy said. "Mommy is very tired so she probably wants to snuggle." It was true, since becoming the captain in charge of the sniper squads her workload had tripled; she hadn't had a break in a while.

"So a three times snuggle would be very good!" Maeve said.

"Yes, I think it would," Roy said.

She and Maes crawled upon the bed but paused when Riza stirred and opened her eyes. She stared at Roy who still had a grin plastered on his face.

"What's going on? Why are you staring at me and what are you grinning at?"

Before he could answer, Maes interrupted. "Awwww now mommy's awake and we can't snuggle her?" His bottom lip jutted out in a pout and Maeve frowned.

"Yeah," she said, twisting her hand in her blue nightgown.

Riza turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see her children sitting on the bed frowning. "Snuggle?"

"Yeah! You were snuggling daddy like a teddy bear! Daddy said you were tired and we thought we'd give you a three times snuggle but now you are awake and we can't snuggle you!"

Riza turned her head towards Roy and smiled. Only he could've given her such beautiful, sweet, funny children. She pulled away from Roy and sat up. "Tell you what, let's all snuggle together and sleep for a bit longer."

"Okay!" Maes and Maeve said at the same time.

"Here, sleep between your dad and me and we'll have a big snuggle."

Maes and Maeve crawled between their parents and cuddled up to them as close as possible. They fell asleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillows.

Riza looked at Roy, who was staring down at their children with a pleasant look on his face.

"Thank you," she said, causing him to look at her quizzically.

"What for?"

"Giving them to me," she said.

Roy nodded and leaned over to kiss his wife. "My pleasure."

* * *

**AN: Just something cute. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
